


I Spy

by fluffernutter8



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow hanging out of windows spying on her neighbors is not out of the ordinary for Olive Snook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

Even as a young child, Olive Snook liked to spy. Her classmates would call her Snook the Sneak when they noticed that her nose poking around a doorway. Her parents, who only wanted to see her when they called her, were often upset to find her lurking at the top of the stairs during their parties instead of being in bed until they called her down to look small and sleepy and preform a pre-prepared number.

Even in adulthood, she hadn't managed to break this habit, which was why she was dangling precariously from her open window in order to spy on her neighbor, the Piemaker. This particular venture was turning out well for her because...

“There's a surprising lack of physical contact.”

It was not really all that surprising. Olive could not remember seeing Ned deliberately touch anyone, not even Digby and he loved that dog. What was different was the way Ned was not touching this new girl who had somehow bypassed the gates of his fortress of solitude. When he avoided touching Digby, he looked afraid, as if the dog were special glass that would break at the slightest touch. And Olive had to admit that when he did not touch her, he always looked like it would make him uncomfortable to do so. But with this girl, this girl who made Ned laugh, this quirky intruder it looked as if Ned wanted to touch her but couldn't.

And despite the lack of physical contact, Olive wasn't satisfied. She was jealous. All she could hope was that this new girl wouldn't be staying. And that the car that was at the moment speeding toward her had its brakes in excellent condition.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1x02 Dummies. To [](http://leni-ba.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leni-ba.livejournal.com/)**leni_ba** , who should have had this (Ned&Chuck, glass) months ago. Sorry it turned into a little more Ned/Chuck than the Ned&Chuck requested.


End file.
